


The Best and Worst Day of Rose's life

by dahsink



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kinda, Parental Abuse, Rose Lalonde/Dave Strider Moirallegiance, Unbetaed we die like men, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, i wrote this in one sitting, rose and dave are epic siblings, vent kinda ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahsink/pseuds/dahsink
Summary: It's Rose's wedding day, and she's flipping out.It all works out in the end.It always does, when Kanaya's there.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 16





	The Best and Worst Day of Rose's life

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOO i wrote this in one sitting last night, unbetaed, fuck all yall im pouring all my wlw thoughts into this fic and its fucking theraputic  
> hope u enjoy, and check me out on tumblr!!!!!!!

Rose is standing in front of the mirror, head tilted up high. Her makeup is immaculate, every strand of her hair is gelled and styled to perfection, her wedding suit ironed to the point where there wasn’t any texture. The black of the suit matched her dark lipstick, the pop of lilac in her tie, headband and socks standing out in the sea of dark blue and black. She cut quite the impressive silhouette, the jacket accentuating her naturally broad shoulders and heeled boots bringing her to around the same height as her soon-to-be wife. 

Everything was perfect. Her eyes scanned herself, from her polished shoes, to her crisp trousers, the flowers on her lapel, and the worried grimace painted on her face. Rose was horrified. When she thought about walking down the aisle, saying her vows, putting on the ring- oh dear lord. She sank down into a plush armchair, sitting on her hands so she didn’t rake them through her short hair. 

Her breaths were coming out uneven, the piece of paper that had her vows written on it burning a hole in her suit jacket pocket. They were lighthearted, with the help of Dave, but she was very much doubting her ability to get through her little speech without crying. And ruining her makeup. And embarrassing herself in front of her friends and family, ninety percent of which have never seen her cry. 

Rose heaved a sigh, and the door slammed open, revealing her dearest, and only, brother, Dave. The best man’s outfit they had chosen for him suited him well, matching with Rose’s maid of honour’s outfit, Jade. Kanaya and Rose had decided to both have a best man and a maid of honour, her picking Vriska, oddly enough, and Karkat to no one’s surprise. 

Dave arched an eyebrow at her overwhelmed expression, moving to perch on the arm of her chair. “’Sup?” He asked simply, and Rose laughed bitterly. 

“Freaking out.” She answered honestly and leaned her head back against the chair. “This is scary. Not like, commitment, because I’m so ready to spend my life with her, I love her more than anyone. I’m so excited for her to be my wife.” Rose sucked in a shakey breath. 

“But?” Dave supplied, and she laughed again. 

“But.” She paused to gather her thoughts, fiddling with her hands. “I wish Mom was here. Hell, even Bro. I just... I wish they cared. About us. It’s my wedding day, for fucks sake. And they can’t even send some silverware? A gift card? Ugh.” Rose buries her head in her hands, careful not to smudge her eyeshadow. 

“I know. I’m- fuck. I’m sorry. I know how stupid that sounds, but.” Dave’s mouth quirks into a sad smile. “I don’t think Bro would love walking you down the aisle to give you away to another girl, even if it’s a girl as amazing as Kan. Mom wouldn’t either, I suppose. But she would probably be too hungover to even remember to show up.” 

Rose sighed again, peering at her brother. He placed a hand on her back, and she was grateful for his support. “I know. I know, they probably wouldn’t be happy for me, Mom would make a beeline for the bar, and Bro would give us a smuppet as a gift. But at least they would have been there. At least they would have... they would have cared.” 

“But you know they don’t. They never have. If they really cared, they would have raised us right. They would have changed. But you know they never will.” His hand was moving in small circles now, and Rose glanced away from his face. The truth is, well, the truth, but that doesn’t make it sting less. “And, look. I get it. I’m not married, but if I was, I’d want them to be there. I’d send an invite and everything, but they wouldn’t respond. Because I know that you’re waiting for a big gesture. I know I am. One thing that turns it all around, where they start trying, tell us they love us and walk you down the aisle.” 

Tears stung at Rose’s eyes, gulping loudly in the quiet room. Dave took a breath, and she was almost envious that he had shades to cover his eyes. “But that won’t happen.” He said, softer. Kinder. He cursed under his breath and slipped his shades off, placing them on the floor and facing Rose again. 

“But, just because they aren’t there-” 

“Won’t make it less special.” Rose finished for him, mirroring his soft smile. “I know. And I’m so excited, because Roxy will walk me down the aisle, and you and Jade will be up there, smiling at me, and Kanaya will look so fucking amazing, like always, and I’ll take her hands and make her mine. Forever.” 

“Jade’s gonna be the first one to cry. Then John. Poor John, not a best man. Unlike me, the greatest best man in existence.” Rose rolled her eyes but ducked her head and grinned. “Jane’s cake will be amazing. Dirk will try very hard not to cry, but that man will be sobbing by the end of the night. Roxy won’t drink, because she knows that she shouldn’t. Sobriety and all that.” 

Dave’s wide smile mirrored her own. “Karkat will rant about what movies it’s like. Terezi will give us an eccentric gift, because that’s just how she rolls. You’ll totally cry, quit acting like a tough guy. Jake will be hitting on everyone in the room, but especially Dirk, all night. It’ll be chaos.” Dave laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners like he didn’t care who heard him. 

“It will be chaos. But it’ll be amazing. They-” He waved his hand. “aren’t our family. Everyone here? They are our family. And soon, they’ll be some little Lalonde-Maryam's running around, and we’ll be the best uncles and aunties in the whole world.” Rose sighed happily. 

“Fuck, thank you, brother. This is the most confusing day of my life. I’m so fucking happy, but I’m also so scared.” 

“I think that’s the universal wedding experience. You’ll have to help me with this when my big day comes,” They both laughed, and Rose relaxed tremendously. 

And when the time came for Roxy, in her gorgeous semi-matching suit, linked her arm around Rose’s and walked her down the velvet aisle, whispering a word of encouragement with a flushed face and huge smile, and Rose couldn’t help but return it. She stood, waiting for her bride, bouncing on the heels on her feet. 

When she did walk out of the archway, in her stunning wedding gown, with layers and layers of lace, petticoats and roses, all in such a clear white that it almost hurt Rose’s eyes. But what didn’t hurt her eyes, was Kanaya’s shy expression, giving her a closed lipped smile that made her heart ache. She was the picture of beauty, the kindest woman she’d ever met, they only person to meet her witty remarks with her own, only after the years of learning how human sarcasm worked, which had been admittedly adorable. She could still remember the day they first kissed, their first date, their first time, the day they got engaged. And she could remember the moments that weren’t that important. The lows, the highs, the days where they didn’t say a word and the days that they said so, so much. How Rose had gutted herself, ripping out her heart and placing it on a platter, handing it to Kanaya who immediately did the same for her. Kanaya was perfect for her, in every way imaginable. 

Rose’s chest hurt, and the tears threatened to spill over, mouth twisting into an undoubtedly unflattering frown-smile, but Kanaya looked the same. When after what felt like an eternity, she took her place on the podium, faced Rose and took her hands, looking into her eyes with so much love that Rose though she might pass out. Her whole body thrummed with adrenaline, eyeing the rings and sort of just wanting to get this over with. She wanted to call her her wife, wanting to wear her gorgeous ring and just be with her, until death parted them. 

The priest ran through his speech, and Rose fumbled through her vows. She didn’t cry, surprisingly, but she came pretty close. She did cry while Kanaya recited her vows, her sobs embarrassing, but she couldn’t feel anything but overwhelming love. When they said, “I do,” And finally kissed, joined as wives, Rose swore that fireworks went off. The overwhelming cheers felt pretty damn close. 

They didn’t leave each other's side all night, dancing, laughing, opening presents and telling each other that they loved them every second, just in case they had forgot. Rose felt like she was floating, every bone in her body melted when they were pronounced married. 

She couldn’t fucking believe it, that she had done it, they she was going to spend her life with the most perfect person in this universe and every other, and she whispered all of this to Kanaya in their wedding suit, sobbing with happy tears and clinging to her like she was a lifeboat in a raging black sea. Kanaya was her breath, her life, as much a part of her as her left arm. Kanaya was her safety, her rock, her everything. 

And Kanaya was Rose’s wife.


End file.
